Pídeme lo que quieras aunque esté escondido entre las sombras
by katagrey09
Summary: Los finales tristes siempre son un paso para llegar a nuestro ansiado final feliz. Ana Steele al ser destruida por su primer amor decide mudarse a Alemania, sin saber que allí lo conocería a él: Eric Zimmerman. Pídeme lo que quieras y Fifty shades of grey crossover ( la categoría de pídeme lo que quieras aquí no existe asi que está en la parte regular de FSOG)
1. El fin

_Buenos días a todos._

 _Sé que no he estado muy activa aquí con giros del destino ni con una amistad al estilo fifty shades, así que para compensarles les traigo una nueva historia, una nueva propuesta crossover mezclando a pídeme lo que quieras de Megan Maxwell (que por cierto amo demasiado) y a cincuenta sombras de grey, con nuevos personajes y nuevas formas de escritura._

 _Nadie se esperaba esta mezcla pero les puedo asegurar que es una muy buena historia, esta historia ya está en wattpad desde el año pasado y es un placer poder ponerla aquí.._

 _disfruten y dejenme saber que les parece esta nueva propuesta._

 _KataGre09_

* * *

 _-Enséñamelo -le susurro._

 _-¿El qué? -Enséñame cuánto puede doler. -¿Qué?_

 _-Castígame. Quiero saber lo malo que puede llegar a ser. Christian se aparta de mí, completamente confundido._

 _Lo intentarías?  
-Sí. Te dije que lo haría. Pero mi motivo es otro. Si hago esto por él, quizá me deje tocarlo. Me mira extrañado. -Ana, me confundes._

 _-Yo también estoy confundida. Intento entender todo esto. Así sabremos los dos, de una vez por todas, si puedo seguir con esto o no. Si yo puedo, quizá tú... Mis propias palabras me traicionan y él me mira espantado. Sabe que me refiero a lo de tocarlo. Por un instante, parece consternado, pero entonces asoma a su rostro una expresión resuelta, frunce los ojos y me mira especulativo, como sopesando las alternativas._

 _De repente me agarra con fuerza por el brazo, da media vuelta, me saca del salón y me lleva arriba, al cuarto de juegos. Placer y dolor, premio y castigo... sus palabras de hace ya tanto tiempo resuenan en mi cabeza._

 _-Te voy a enseñar lo malo que puede llegar a ser y así te decides. -Se detiene junto a la puerta-. ¿Estás preparada para esto? Asiento, decidida, y me siento algo mareada y débil al tiempo que palidezco. Abre la puerta y, sin soltarme el brazo, coge lo que parece un cinturón del colgador de al lado de la puerta, antes de llevarme al banco de cuero rojo del fondo de la habitación. -Inclínate sobre el banco -me susurra. Vale. Puedo con esto. Me inclino sobre el cuero suave y mullido. Me ha dejado quedarme con el albornoz puesto. En algún rincón silencioso de mi cerebro, estoy vagamente sorprendida de que no me lo haya hecho quitar. Maldita sea, esto me va a doler, lo sé._

 _-Estamos aquí porque tú has accedido, Anastasia. Además, has huido de mí. Te voy a pegar seis veces y tú vas a contarlas conmigo. ¿Por qué no lo hace ya de una vez? Siempre tiene que montar el numerito cuando me castiga. Pongo los ojos en blanco, consciente de que no me ve. Levanta el bajo del albornoz y, no sé bien por qué, eso me resulta más íntimo que ir desnuda. Me acaricia el trasero suavemente, pasando la mano caliente por ambas nalgas hasta el principio de los muslos._

 _-Hago esto para que recuerdes que no debes huir de mí, y, por excitante que sea, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más -susurra._

 _Soy consciente de la paradoja. Yo corría para evitar esto. Si me hubiera abierto los brazos, habría corrido hacia él, no habría huido de él._

 _-Además, me has puesto los ojos en blanco. Sabes lo que pienso de eso. De pronto ha desaparecido ese temor nervioso y crispado de su voz. Él ha vuelto de dondequiera que estuviese. Lo noto en su tono, en la forma en que me apoya los dedos en la espalda, sujetándome, y la atmósfera de la habitación cambia por completo._

 _Cierro los ojos y me preparo para el golpe. Llega con fuerza, en todo el trasero, y la dentellada del cinturón es tan terrible como temía. Grito sin querer y tomo una bocanada enorme de aire. -¡Cuenta, Anastasia! -me ordena. -¡Uno! -le grito, y suena como un improperio. Me vuelve a pegar y el dolor me resuena pulsátil por toda la marca del cinturón. Santo Dios... esto duele._

 _-¡Dos! -chillo. Me hace bien chillar. Su respiración es agitada y entrecortada, la mía es casi inexistente; busco desesperadamente en mi psique alguna fuerza interna. El cinturón se me clava de nuevo en la carne._

 _-¡Tres! Se me saltan las lágrimas. Dios, esto es peor de lo que pensaba, mucho peor que los azotes. No se está cortando nada._

 _-¡Cuatro! -grito cuando el cinturón se me vuelve a clavar en las nalgas. Las lágrimas ya me corren por la cara. No quiero llorar. Me enfurece estar llorando. Christian me vuelve a pegar._

 _-¡Cinco! -Mi voz es un sollozo ahogado, estrangulado, y en este momento creo que lo odio. Uno más, puedo aguantar uno más. Siento que el trasero me arde._

 _-¡Seis! -susurro cuando vuelvo a sentir ese dolor espantoso, y lo oigo soltar el cinturón a mi espalda, y me estrecha en sus brazos, sin aliento, todo compasión... y yo no quiero saber nada de él  
-. Suéltame... no... Intento zafarme de su abrazo, apartarme de él. Me revuelvo._

 _-¡No me toques! -le digo con furia contenida. Me enderezo y lo miro fijamente, y él me observa espantado, aturdido, como si yo fuera a echar a correr._

 _Me limpio rabiosa las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de las manos y le lanzo una mirada feroz. -¿Esto es lo que te gusta de verdad? ¿Verme así? Me restriego la nariz con la manga del albornoz. Me observa desconcertado._

 _-Eres un maldito hijo de puta._

 _-Ana -me suplica, conmocionado._

 _-¡No hay «Ana» que valga! ¡Tienes que solucionar tus mierdas, Grey! Dicho esto, doy media vuelta, salgo del cuarto de juegos y cierro la puerta despacio. Agarrada al pomo, sin volverme, me recuesto un instante en la puerta._

 _¿Adónde voy? ¿Salgo corriendo? ¿Me quedo? Estoy furiosa, las lágrimas me corren por las mejillas y me las limpio con rabia. Solo quiero acurrucarme en algún sitio. Acurrucarme y recuperarme de algún modo. Sanar mi fe destrozada y hecha añicos._

 _¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida? Pues claro que duele. Tímidamente, me toco el trasero. ¡Aaah! Duele. ¿Adónde voy? A su cuarto, no. A mi cuarto, o el que será mi cuarto... no, es mío... era mío. Por eso quería que tuviera uno. Sabía que iba a querer distanciarme de él. Me encamino con paso rígido en esa dirección, consciente de que puede que Christian me siga._

 _El dormitorio aún está a oscuras; el amanecer no es más que un susurro en el horizonte. Me meto torpemente en la cama, procurando no apoyarme en el trasero sensible y dolorido. Me dejo el albornoz puesto, envolviéndome con fuerza en él, me acurruco y entonces me dejo ir..._

 _sollozando con fuerza contra la almohada. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué he dejado que me hiciera eso? Quería entrar en el lado oscuro para saber lo malo que podía llegar a ser, pero es demasiado oscuro para mí. Yo no puedo con esto. Pero es lo que él quiere; esto es lo que le excita de verdad. Esto sí que es despertar a la realidad, y de qué manera..._

 _Lo cierto es que él me lo ha advertido una y otra vez. Christian no es normal. Tiene necesidades que yo no puedo satisfacer. Me doy cuenta ahora. No quiero que vuelva a pegarme así nunca más. Pienso en el par de veces en que me ha golpeado y en lo suave que ha sido conmigo en comparación. ¿Le bastará con eso? Lloro aún más fuerte contra la almohada. Lo voy a perder. No querrá estar conmigo si no puedo darle esto. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué he tenido que enamorarme de Cincuenta Sombras?_

 _Me despierto sobresaltada, otra vez tuve esa maldita pesadilla. No puedo hacer nada contra ellas y tampoco contra el dolor de mi corazón._

 _Lo mejor será irme de aquí y ya se a donde a Alemania..._

 _El único sitio que nunca me va a recordar a él y todas sus mierdas. Lo único que deseaba era que me amara pero nunca fue así._

 _Sigo llorando empacando la totalidad de las cosas que hay en mi apartamento, mirando todo a mi alrededor como si fuera la primera vez, pero ya no importa..._

 _Le dejó una nota a Kate diciéndole que me fui y no voy a regresar pero que voy a hablar con ella. Dejó todo totalmente arreglado y salgo no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Grey..._

 _ **Querido Christian**_

 _ **Sé que nunca me quisiste y que fui una estúpida por enamorarme de ti pero...**_

 _ **Ya no es mi culpa... Sólo deseo lo mejor para ti porque mi tiempo aquí ya se acabó. Adiós...**_

 _Lo envío y dejó el celular en la mesa, salgo de allí y de todo lo que implica mi vida en Seattle..._


	2. 2 Múnich mi nuevo hogar

Buenas tardes..

Ya que vi la buena aceptación que ha tenido la historia aquí, he decidido seguirla aquí con toda la magia que tiene..

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por querer más..

si desean leer mis otras historias en wattpad me pueden buscar como LauraKatalinaCS o KatalinaCortes09

¡Felíz Año! y disfruten su lectura

* * *

Ana POV

Luego de más de 12 horas de vuelo, llegó a Múnich la capital de Alemania. Todo aquí es hermoso, conservador, con un estilo bohemio. En fin, la ciudad perfecta.

Recojo mis maletas y me voy a buscar un hotel cercano con lo que puedo, al salir comienza a llover. Corro lo más rápido que puedo y llego hasta un hotel elegante, entro y veo a una señora teclear rápidamente en el portátil frente a ella me acerco y ella levanta la vista y me sonríe.

\- Buenos Días señorita en que puedo ayudarla?  
\- Buenos Días buscó una habitación para una persona, la que tenga mejores vistas por favor

\- A nombre de Quién  
\- Anastasia Steele

Me entrega las llaves y me indica el piso, subo en el ascensor y luego de encontrar mi habitación entró y sin mirar detalles busco la cama, me abalanzo sobre ella y me quedó rápidamente dormida.

Me levanto cuando el sol ya está en lo alto, pido mi desayuno y sigo practicando alemán, hace poco lo aprendí y casi no lo practicaba, pero ahora es muy bueno saber este idioma.

Llega mi comida y la devoró al instante, tenía mucha hambre, me baño y me pongo lo primero que veo, un vestido rosa playero con ballestas negras, salgo del hotel a conocer Múnich por mí misma.

Pasó por distintos lugares y la melancolía me entra. Me duele saber que Christian no siente lo mismo que yo y que él siempre me quiso como un juguete. Salgo corriendo de allí y llego muy rápido al hotel subo e intento reprimir las lágrimas que amenazan con salir a la superficie, entro a mi habitación y llamó a servicio al cuarto y pido una botella del mejor bourbon que tengan. Llega y directo de la botella tomó mientras lloro pegada a la almohada, todo esto me duele. Sólo pensaba en Christian y en sus cosas que ya no me preocupaba por mí y es peor saber que eso fue en vano, saber que intentaste ser alguien quien no eres sólo por complacer a quien más quieres, pero te paga mal.

Dejo de llorar y sólo tomo todo el licor de la botella pensando en los momentos más felices con él y así sigo hasta que ya no veo bien, me tambaleó caigo en la cama y no recuerdo nada más ...

Al otro día luego de una resaca de los mil demonios, me baño y salgo dispuesta a cambiar mi look y mi todo. Ya no más la sumisa Anastasia, ya no más la estúpida que se dejaba intimidar de los demás ya no más….

Voy al salón de belleza y me mando a hacer un capul hermoso y grueso, me dejó el cabello en capas y me veo al espejo esta no es Ana, esta es Anastasia 2.0 y nadie la va a cambiar...

Esa misma noche me voy a la discoteca a bailar y como dice Sergio Vargas " Penas, penas salgan de mi pecho de alegría me quiero vestir" Me visto con un short de jean y una camiseta entallada de color negro, no me maquilló y salgo rumbo a una de las mejores discotecas de Múnich.

Me dejan entrar y la fiesta está en pleno apogeo, me uno y luego siento un par se brazos agarrarme suavemente por la cintura, seguimos bailando con la música movida y siento su erección pegada a mi trasero, me doy la vuelta y veo a un hombre rubio con unos ojos azules dilatados por el deseo, me lanzo y lo beso el directamente me corresponde, me agarra de las caderas y seguimos así hasta que habla.

\- Sé que también quieres preciosa... Que te parece si nos vamos de aquí a un lugar más placentero...

Asiento y me agarra de la mano, siento más electricidad que la que sentía con él, esto me encanta. ¡Nos vamos a una moto, una Dúchate, joder son mis favoritas!

Nos montamos y nos vamos en camino al lugar del que me habló se llama sensations y dice que es un lugar exquisito y le creó. Al entrar se ve un sitio muy bien arreglado con diferentes tonos rojos. Me jala y lo sigo hasta una habitación con una cama con dosel, cierra la puerta y me recuesta en la cama, sigue besándome y quitándome la ropa, yo solo correspondo y lo toqueteo hasta que se deshace de su ropa, me mira y sonríe yo hago lo mismo.

\- Dime Eric Preciosa diosa de ojos azules...

\- Dime Ana Eric...

Me mira a los ojos mientras me va penetrando suavemente, me hace gemir mientras me manosea el clítoris rápidamente, seguimos así hasta que marcamos un ritmo castigador, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Me muerde y lame mis pechos siento como me tenso y llegamos a un orgasmo liberador, sale de mí y va al cajón que hay en la habitación y saca un consolador por lo que veo y un tubito de algo y un pequeño chupete de bebé.

Se acerca y lame mi centro con pericia, me siento otra vez húmeda, el aprovecha y me pone el consolador en mi entrada, luego me levanta un poco dejando a la vista mi trasero, se unta algo del tubito y luego le unta al chupete, siento su dedo recorrer mis nalgas y luego entrar suavemente en mi agujero, sólo me retuerzo se siente bien, luego no siento su dedo si no algo más grande, ¡siento dos clics y luego mi interior comienza a vibrar con virulencia joder! ¡Esto me encanta!

Eric me succiona los pezones con ardid y pasión, me refuerzo y siento como llegó al orgasmo otra vez.

\- ERRIIICCC!

Me quita el consolador y me besa, veo una luz verde al lado de la habitación, lo miro interrogante y me responde con naturalidad.

\- Esa luz significa que pueden entrar otros a jugar con nosotros a deleitarnos si lo permitimos o si sólo queremos que vean...

Me siento cohibida pero bien con este hombre, creó que nunca habrá nadie igual a él, él es mi capitán América y yo su viuda negra...

¡Seguimos así toda la noche, nos conocemos un poco más pero no decimos apellidos, intercambiamos números y me deja en mi hotel y nos volvemos a besar, es el hombre perfecto!


	3. El pequeño Flynn

_Buenas tardes!_

 _Aquí KataGrey09 trayendo un poco más de esta agradable historía, gracias por su apoyo en tan grandiosa página.._

 _me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta la historia.._

 _si gustan pueden escuchar la de la mala suerte de jesse y joy y tambien me voy enamorando de chino y nacho, con el capítulo._

 _sin mas que decir.._

 _besos_

* * *

Ana POV

Han pasado varios meses desde que conocí a Eric. Ya casi no hablamos y es normal, sólo es sexo y eso es lo único que puedo tener, todavía no puedo tener una relación sería. No he olvidado a Christian de esa forma.

Todos los días lo recuerdo, aunque no quiera. Su hermosa mirada y sus ojos esplendorosos. Ya no es el amo del sexo en el que pensaba siempre mi Dios ahora es Eric, él es realmente bueno en eso él no tiene vergüenza y eso me gusta y mucho.

Miro la televisión de mi apartamento y veo que están en noticias cuando oigo que dicen su nombre...

 _En menos de una semana el empresario Christian Grey se va a casar con la señorita de los medios. La señorita Katherine Kavanagh, hija de Eamon Kavanagh el dueño de Kavanagh Media y la hija menor de Diane Kavanagh. Eminente diseñadora de Estados Unidos._

 _¡Felicidades a los dos! Esperamos tener más noticias de ellos..._

El control de la televisión cae de mis manos al igual que mis lágrimas y mi corazón roto. Todo el maldito mundo me abandona y me traiciona... Primero mi madre al tener más cuidado con sus maridos, luego Christian al no decirme desde el principio las cosas y ahora mi mejor amiga...

Agarro mi laptop y abro el correo ya no me importa lo que suceda es más ya la estúpida Anastasia Steele se fue al igual que el amor y todo lo que conlleva.

De: Anastasia Steele  
Para: Katherine Kavanagh  
Asunto: Todos Son Unos Traidores

 _Hola señorita Kavanagh. ¿¡O debería decir futura Señora Grey!?_

 _Gracias por ser una maldita, jamás debí conocerte. Se nota la lealtad que me tienes como para meterte con la persona que amo. Pero eso ya no importa._

 _¡Sólo quiero decirte que JAMAS VUELVAS A PENSAR EN MI! YA NO VALE LA PENA, ASÍ COMO ME DIJISTE TANTAS MENTIRAS ES HORA DE MANDARTE A LA MIERDA COMO HICE CON TODOS AL IRME DE IMPREVISTO. JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE FUERAS ASÍ PERO YA VEO QUE LAS PERSONAS OCULTAN TODO. ESTOY CASI SEGURA DE QUE USTEDES YA TENIAN UNA RELACIÓN DESDE ANTES..._

 _Es la última vez que hablo contigo, ya no eres nada para mí. Ya sólo eres la peor persona para mí._

 _¡Para que se sepa... Jamás voy a volver! ¡Váyanse a la mierda de donde salieron!_

 _Anastasia Steele_  
 _Bibliotecóloga_

Mando el mensaje y salgo del apartamento llorando, ya nada me importa. Todo lo que me pasa en esta vida es una mierda. _A excepción de conocer a Eric._ Mi subconsciente tiene razón la única persona que agradezco conocer es a él. Llegó en el momento indicado, aunque sin el sentimiento que quisiera.

Llegó a un parque y me acuesto en un abeto muy grande que veo, sólo pienso en toda mi vida. Todos tenían motivos para hacerme daño y nunca me di cuenta, sigo así hasta que veo que el cielo se torna naranja rojizo ya es tarde, escucho unos sollozos al lado derecho de donde yo estoy.

Me doy la vuelta y veo a un niño como de la edad de 9 años, me acerco y el sigue llorando, sólo le acaricio la cabeza y el alza la cabeza. Veo sus intensos ojos azules y al instante se me olvidan mis problemas y mis tristezas, sus ojos reflejan mucho dolor y tristeza, me preguntó por qué estará así. Sin importarme me acerco y lo abrazó, dejo que lloré en mis brazos, lo necesita.

Deja de llorar y me sonríe tristemente creo que me siento mejor, veo que él está bien. Me encanta hacer a la gente feliz así yo tenga que sacrificar mi felicidad.

\- ¿Estas mejor pequeño? - Asiente y lo observó con detenimiento tiene el cabello castaño cobrizo (entre castaño y rubio) sus ojos son dos orbes azules que pueden demostrar todo lo que piensa, su nariz es respingona y su boca pequeña con labios carnosos.

\- Me llamó Anastasia. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- ¿Me llamo Flynn, cuántos años tienes?

\- Tengo 21 y tú?

\- Tengo 9. ¿Eres de aquí?

\- No soy de Estados Unidos... ¿¡Y tu si eres de aquí cierto!?

\- Si! ¡Me caes bien!

\- Porque llorabas?

\- Todas las cosas que me pasan. En mi escuela nadie me acepta por ser raro por no hacer lo mismo que ellos y por ser distinto. Ellos dicen que soy un idiota y que por eso mi mamá se fue...

\- ¡Tranquilo Flynn, te entiendo pasé por lo mismo y mírame aquí! Estoy feliz...

\- Eso no es cierto! ¡Tú también llorabas! ¡Nadie me entiende!

\- Eso es mentira! Yo aceptó que estaba llorando, pero te entiendo.

Este niño es mi copia de niña. Yo también no tenía amigos. A excepción de Andrés, todavía no sé qué pasó con él, lo único que recuerdo es su acento alemán.

\- Quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo?

\- Si!

Caminamos por el parque y me cuenta cosas de su vida, su tío lo cuida y casi no le gusta estar con su tía y su abuela, se siente sólo y su tío trata de remediar eso, yo le cuento porque estoy aquí y me sorprende como me responde.

\- Ese hombre es un idiota! ¡No sé cómo te pudo dejar eres muy hermosa!

Seguimos felices y vamos a una heladería, me cuenta que se escapó de su casa, quería estar solo y lo entiendo, hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero les hubiera dejado una nota para no preocuparlos, pero es mejor decirles que vas a salir. Ahora que caigo en cuenta. ¡No! lo estarán buscando!?

\- Flynn tu tío no te puede estar buscando!?

\- No sé, ¡pero quiero estar contigo más tiempo Annie! No quiero estar sólo en la casa de mi tío.

\- Te entiendo, pero en este momento si te encuentran conmigo van a pensar que te secuestré y me irá mal a mí.

\- Bueno, ¡entonces te llevo a mi casa!

Salimos del local y esperamos a que pase un taxi, Flynn le da la dirección al conductor y él nos lleva en un tiempo récord.

Nos bajamos y veo la casa, ¡esto no es una casa esto es una mansión! ¡La madre! ¡Su tío debe ser muy rico para permitirse esto!

Flynn me agarra la mano y llama al intercomunicador, le responden y dice que es el, al segundo llega alguien corriendo con una capucha puesta se la quita y veo sus ojos y su cara es Eric...

WTF!? Eric es el tío de Flynn!? El mundo es un pañuelo, sólo nos seguimos mirando hasta que Flynn hala mi mano y entramos por la verja. Joder... Yo no soy de esas mujeres de coqueteo...

\- Buenas Noches...

\- Ana!? Wow... Hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿¡que haces aquí!?

\- Me encontré a Flynn y nos volvimos amigos. Lo traje de vuelta...

\- Entra... La cena está servida si es que te... Quieres. Quedar...

Asiento y entramos los tres, veo el interior de la casa y es muy sobrio, no pienso en nada más que en el hombre que está a mi lado, nos sonreímos y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una mesa de 16 puestos y veo que es muy elegante, todo hasta el propio Eric...

\- Siéntate Ana.

¿¡Lo notó nervioso!? Nunca lo he visto, así como ahora tan dócil como un gato, ¡se de primera mano que él es un tigre en la cama... Deja de pensar así Anastasia! Mi subconsciente me grita y dejó de pensar en esas cosas.

Tomamos una cena muy tranquila y luego seguimos felices jugando hasta que llega la hora de irme, mañana tengo trabajo en la biblioteca de Múnich. Me pagan bien.

\- Ana no te vayas! ¡No me dejes!

No me puedo resistir a sus súplicas y sus ojitos de cachorro tierno, acceso a quedarme no sin antes darle las llaves de mi apartamento a Norbert, el chofer de Eric para que recoja mis cosas.

Acompañó a Flynn a su habitación y me quedó allí hasta que se duerme, es un angelito con suerte de tener personas que lo quieren. Cierro la puerta y salgo de la habitación afuera Eric me espera. Me acerco y me acaricia la mejilla, se siente muy bien, me sujeta la mano y volvemos al salón, me mira y abre la boca.

\- Quieres bailar conmigo...

Asiento y él se acerca al reproductor y coloca una canción muy hermosa (Coloquen **La canción)**

 **Apenas nos vimos sé que nos sentimos brutal...**  
 **Y a mi me tiene mal**  
 **Y tú sonreirás**  
 **Seguro sabías lo que a los dos nos iba a pasar**  
 **(Yo se que tú también sientes lo mismo)**

 **Esta es mi forma de decirte hoy**  
 **Que en donde tú me digas voy**

 **Hay un lugar, tan especial**  
 **Donde yo contigo quisiera estar**  
 **Ese lugar, tan especial**  
 **Donde si quieres nos besamos y me voy enamorando**

 **Me voy enamorando aun aun!**  
 **Me voy enamorando aun aun!**  
 **Me voy, me voy enamorando aun aun!**  
 **Me voy enamorando aun aun!**

 **Farruko!**  
 **Y yo no sé si es el escote e' tu espalda**  
 **O si será lo corto e' tu falda**  
 **Estas curvas tienen un hook que a mi me atrapa**

 **Sobre tus alas yo despego mi vuelo**  
 **Bailar contigo pegaito yo quiero**  
 **Tú me elevas en tus brazos hasta el cielo**

 **Ese lugar, tan especial**  
 **Donde yo contigo quisiera estar**  
 **Y ese lugar, tan especial**  
 **Donde si quieres nos besamos y me voy enamorando**

 **Me voy enamorando aun aun!**  
 **Me voy enamorando aun aun!**  
 **Me voy, me voy enamorando aun aun**  
 **Me voy enamorando aun aun!**

 **Brutal, brutal**  
 **Tú me pareces genial**  
 **Tú tiene un swing y un movimiento demasiado animal**  
 **Tú me provocas un sentimiento de carácter sensual**  
 **Eres una señorita original (Wow)**

 **Usted por la galaxia me tiene volando**  
 **Yo siento que la nube estoy acariciando**  
 **Ya que te di me voy enamorando**

 **Me voy enamorando aun! aun**  
 **(Enamorando de ti mi amor.)**  
 **Me voy enamorando aun aun!**  
 **(No te separes de mi calor.)**  
 **Me voy, me voy enamorando aun aun!**  
 **(Que de mi mundo parece el sol.)**  
 **Me voy enamorando aun aun!**  
 **(A donde vayas contigo voy.)**

 **Hey!**  
 **No te sorprendas escuchando a Chino y Nacho**  
 **Gozando en el estudio junto a los muchachos**  
 **Motif**  
 **Chino y Nacho bebé**  
 **Pa' que goce tú ve'**  
 **Romántico, si**  
 **Pero le metemos brutal**  
 **Brutal.**  
 **Me Voy Enamorando aun aun!**  
 **Esto es música pal' mundo**  
 **Me Voy Enamorando aun aun**  
 **Tú reconoces un hit cuando lo oyes**  
 **Chino y Nacho**  
 **Farruko!**

Damos vueltas por todo el salón mirándonos a los ojos, como poseídos y me doy cuenta de algo **ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO...**

Eric POV

Miro a Ana frente a mí, durmiendo es hermosa. Se de quien fue novia y entiendo muchas cosas, ella no está lista para volveré a Amar... Pero no pierdo nada en intentar que se enamore de mi quiero que esté conmigo por siempre...

Odio que Betta siga molestando y llamando a mi celular, estoy a punto de mandar a bloquear su número ya no soporto que me joda queriendo volver. Me duele todo lo que hizo, como se metió con mi propio padre no lo sé, pero ella es una Zorra caza fortunas.

Me meto en la cama con Ana y le doy un beso en sus labios la escuchó decir mi nombre en sueños, sólo un día y ya trajo alegría a mi vida y a la de Flynn.

Mi vida es perfecta...

Christian POV

Miro llover desde el balcón de la escala, ya no sé qué hice. Me metí con Katherine y ahora ella está embarazada y yo sólo pienso en mi bella Ana...

Katherine se acerca y veo que llora, me muestra su laptop y veo que es un correo de ella...

Ahora nos odia, nos manda a la mierda y solo dice que todos la traicionan. Kate está muy dolida era su mejor amiga su hermana, la persona que ella más quería y ahora todo se fue para el carajo...

Ahora mi única misión es Amar a Katherine como se lo merece...


	4. Una visita inesperada

_**Buenas tardes a todos! Hi everyone!**_

 ** _Gracias por sus reacciones al leer la historia, me agrada saber que tiene buena aceptación aquí._**

 ** _Drama tendrá por doquier .._**

 ** _Thanks to us to give me their reactions about the story, i like to read all from you!_**

 ** _kisses_**

 ** _katagrey09_**

* * *

Narrador...

Los Grey son una de las familias más prestigiosas de Estados Unidos, donde sus miembros mayores son Carrick y Grace Grey. Además de ellos vienen sus tres hijos, hijos del corazón como les dice Grace, para ellos son su esperanza y su vida, pero ellos saben que es la hora de dejarlos volar del nido, así como ya dos de sus tres hijos lo han hecho de cualquier manera, pero lo han hecho.

Ellos al trabajar con sus asociaciones de caridad han decidido expandir estas a diferentes lugares del mundo empezando por Alemania, donde Eric Zimmerman les ha ofrecido ayuda con su compañía farmaceuta y así poder ayudar más personas.

La única cosa que de verdad los tiene mal es la nueva actitud de su hijo del medio Christian. A el al parecer no le importó meterse con la novia de su hermano mayor y así destruir a la familia unida que habían sido por mucho tiempo, ellos al saberlo lo repudiaron y se dieron cuenta de una cosa; Anastasia ya no estaba en Seattle. Les pareció demasiado raro, pero entendieron que la culpa de aquello la tenía ella al dejar a su hijo, aunque ellos ignoraran todo lo que hay detrás.

Viajaron en el mes de agosto para los primeros días, ninguno sabía que Anastasia estaba en esa ciudad y se fueron sin saber nada.

Al llegar a Alemania podían sentir el olor al otoño próximo en el aire, el cual era un olor que a ellos los hacia recordar la época en la que se conocieron y la época de las mejores decisiones de su vida.

Días más tarde se prepararon para la reunión, en ese momento su mente estaba en aquel sitio como si no existiera ningún problema y de alguna forma les gustó nada se podía comparar a aquellos tiempos donde todo era felicidad y alegría la mayoría de veces, donde la juventud era feliz sin ser atada a nada, pero, así como llega la calma debe llegar las tormentas...

Tomaron camino hacia Müller en compañía del conductor que les había asignado el propio Zimmerman, les intrigaba el dueño de Müller, no sabían con quién exactamente iban a hacer negocios, pero algo les decía que era alguien parecido a su hijo Christian.

Al llegar al edificio ya los estaba esperando un hombre imponente, rubio, de ojos azules y cara impasible. No se habían equivocado, era igual a su hijo y así como lo vieron desearían que su hijo no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, pero en eso no valía pensar ya, se acercaron y le estrecharon la mano y así se fueron de la mano detrás de este enigmático hombre.

\- Me encantó su propuesta señores Grey, me encantaría ayudarlos en esta causa tan hermosa para impedir que muchos niños mueran y así dar un paso gigante en relación a esto, síganme a mi despacho y seguiremos hablando de esto.

Lo siguieron y llegaron a una zona muy personal donde solo había un mostrador con un hombre y una mujer trabajando en sus respectivas iPad, siguieron de largo hasta que llegaron a dos grandes puertas que por el hombre que los guiaba fueron traspasadas sin ningún problema, le siguieron ellos y al entrar se sintieron como en casa, de frente se veía un gran ventanal donde se observaba el gran cielo azul junto con el volar de los pájaros, al dar la vuelta a la vista se veía un sofá que para muchos podría ser tomado como algo fuera de lugar pero le daba un aire más sofisticado y en uno de los laterales casi pegado al ventanal estaba el escritorio del señor Zimmerman de frente a él escritorio estaban dos sillas destinadas para los visitantes un tanto ilustres que la mayoría de veces lograban ser lo que él esperaba, se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar sobre el tema en cuestión.

\- ¿Los lugares donde serían enviados los medicamentos son lugares con accesibilidad?

\- Si, son lugares donde abundan diferentes cosas al igual que muchas enfermedades, pero, en fin, ¿si nos va a ayudar?

\- Claro que si señores Grey, solo necesitaba saber si se debo tener más protección a la hora de llevar los medicamentos.

\- Dejemos las formalidades, para ti somos Carrick y Grace Grey, además que estamos juntos en esto Eric.

En ese momento se abre la puerta y se ve a una figura delgada enfundada en un par de jeans entrar sin mirar a quienes estaban de frente a su amor.

Grace estaba observando una fotografía que estaba de medio lado en el escritorio en donde se veía a una mujer tapada con una colcha hasta los senos, se veía aparentemente inocente, pero con un brillo especial en sus ojos, el brillo característico del amor.

Al alzar la vista se encontró con una escena llena de amor, Eric se estaba besando con la chica que entraba minutos antes al despacho, ella no dijo nada solo miró a su esposo y así se quedaron hasta que ellos se separaron, su sorpresa fue más grande cuando observaron a la mujer que creían culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando en aquella familia, Anastasia Steele.  
Anastasia al dar la vuelta sintió que todo lo que había intentado olvidar con éxito volvía a su ser, antes de hacerle caso a su instinto de correr hasta donde sus pies le dieran, lo único que se repetía en su mente es que si estaban ellos en Múnich Christian también debía estarlo y ella no quería revivir todo el dolor que había superado con creces, Le iba a decir a Eric que tenía que trabajar o alguna otra excusa para no tener que palpar el dolor otra vez, pero al sentir que Eric la acomodó en su regazo supo que no había marcha atrás y debía enfrentar sus temores.

Lo primero que pensaron los Grey al verla era que era una gran perra, que mientras su hijo estaba lleno de dolor y había hecho cosas que no debía ella estaba feliz en Alemania sin importarle ni siquiera un ápice su hijo.

Ana quería decirles cuantas cosas en la cara de los padres de Christian porque ella intuía que le estaban echando la culpa de algo que nunca fue su culpa, pero. ¿Quién la podría culpar de querer salir de dolor que le causó una persona que nunca la quiso? Preguntas y respuestas difíciles, pero aun así quien tenía la razón era ella.

\- Te quiero presentar a los señores Grace y Carrick Grey, estoy haciendo negocios con ellos  
Solo se miraron conforme a lo que querían decirse y Ana en español comenzó a hablar manifestando sus deseos de decirle todo lo que sabía, para que dejaran de violarla, Eric al saber esto hizo lo mejor que pudo para disimular con una sonrisa el malestar de su chica y su malestar frente a lo que ella había afrontado. Todo cambió al ser Grace la primera en encararla sin ningún pudor.

\- Hola Anastasia, ¿ya encontraste otro millonario para echarle el diente?

Frente a esto ella se quedó callada y siguió hablando en español con tal de que ellos supieran todo Eric se los iba a decir así ellos no quisieran saber nada.

\- Perdón, pero con mi novia no se metan, ustedes no saben nada acerca de lo que ha pasado, y si buscan criticar sin saber es mejor que le pregunten a su hijo.

\- ¡Ella es la culpable de todo lo que está pasando en Seattle, por ella Christian se acostó con Kate, por ella nuestra familia está destruida!

\- ¿Quieren saberlo todo!? ya me cansé de esconderlo todo por su hijito, todo el daño que me causó y todo lo que sacrifiqué por el! ¡Solo les voy a decir que su hijo es una persona realmente oscura a quien solo le gusta utilizar a las mujeres!

\- si quieren saberlo todo Grey fue quien le quitó la virginidad a mi pequeña, además la convirtió en algo que ella no quería ser, debía acatar sus reglas ser azotada amordazada y humillada de todas las formas posibles. ¿Piensan que eso no es razón para abandonar un país, a sus amigos, su vida y a su familia? Solo dejen de violarla por querer dejar la tristeza t soledad de sus días para venir a encontrarse conmigo.

al escuchar esto Grace se fue directo a abrazarle, no sabía todo lo que había pasado o la realidad de la relación con su hijo, lo único que sabía era el amor que en los ojos de ella se veía por su hijo, pero que ahora ya no era de él era de Eric Zimmerman.

Se acercó Carrick también y así se abrazaron y lloraron un poco, pues aquel niño que en algún momento habían rescatado de las tinieblas busco entrar en otras sombras más oscuras sin importarle a quien le hacía daño, se entendieron entre todos y así con esto nació una hermosa amistad al igual que una reticencia a saber de su hijo menor.


End file.
